We Are Neos: The Path of Light and Beginning
by Light-Sakura
Summary: Evil is staring to rise once a again and it's now up Chibiusa and the new sailor soldiers to fight it! Can they defeat this new evil just like their mother have done it the past?
1. Dream

I finally decided to make a sailor moon fanfic.. I hope it's good but I would like to know if it's confusing or other problems.

They might be OOC because they are older in this fanfic..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sailor moon but will own certain characters.

* * *

We Are Neos: The Path of Light and Beginning

Chapter 1 – Dream

"I had a dream, once," said the blond hair girl who looks to be about 15 years. She stared out the window as if she was lost in thought.

"What's new," said the boy with raven hair but red at the tips of his bangs. He looks like a goofy kid when he smiles at the girl, even though his real age is really 15.

The comment he made, made the girl mad. It was hard for her not to yell at him but she managed to stay calm somehow because she knew he want a reaction from her.

"Do you want to know what it is about," she ask him with a sly smile has she turned her head to face him.

"No," he said bluntly.

This caused the girl to get really tick off more. "I will tell you anyway," she said.

He just stares at her with an uncaring face. "Do whatever you want," he said.

She frowned at his comment. "In my dream, the moon turns black,"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Then someone said 'the future of peace as you know as come to an end'," as she said that her eyes seem too focused on a shadow image in her dream.

"That was just a dream," he said.

"You think so, because in my dream they mention sailor soldiers." She turned away to look out the window again.

He laugh at her "Silly –," he was cut off by her.

"If you say that one more time," she said as she turned her full body toward him.

"You think you would be more grateful, Black Rose, considering I brought you here," he said, hoping to get another reaction from her. Considering it was the only reason he came to visit her and because he was bored.

"Nurse, **nurse**," the blond yelled furiously.

"Yes, Ma'am," ask the nurse.

"I want him out of here, **now**," she yelled louder and stressing the now part of it.

The nurse uncovered her ears. "I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me," she said.

The boy got up and said "Well, I'll be here in Crystal Tokyo for awhile but not here," he said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," she said as the nurse give her look. She laughs sheepishly, after been told once already by nurse not swear.

As they left girl talk to herself for company. "Whatever, I don't care anyway." Her thoughts drifted to her dream. "I hope he's right. I hope that dream doesn't come true...." She got up and went to bed.

O0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

A girl with long pink hair and ruby eyes sat up fast. She rubbed one of her eyes tiredly and stretch in bed.

"Is there anything wrong, young lady," ask a grey cat with crescent moon on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Diana. I just had a weird dream, that's all," answer the young lady.

"I'm surprise you are not already," said Diana.

"Already," question the ruby eyes lady.

"You're going to be late for your new school," said the cat.

"Late," question the young lady, trying to figure out what her cat meant. All of sudden her eyes widen.

* * *

I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to post it up soon.

Please Review.


	2. Field

Ya, that right. Your actually seeing the second chapter of this. It been two months since I posted this.

I won't be working on my other fanfics A because they're bad and need a rewrite (again for one of them) B I want to work on this for a while.

This chapter is short. In my mind it was longer but I decide to put the rest in chapter 3.

**Discalimer: **I do not at all own sailor moon. well everyone knows that but I do own my OC.

I want to thank:

**elizaaaax **for adding this to favourites.

**Hound of Darkness **for reviewing, adding to story alert. I do like your pen name.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Field

The young lady ran down the road with her long pink hair behind her which is up in buns that look like rabbits ears.

"I can't believe I slept in! Can't believe that Diana didn't wake me up sooner! I'm going to be late for my first day of my new school," she whined. Then she spotted a bare field and got an idea. The young lady decided to run across the field.

"I'll just take this short cut and then I won't be laaaate -," she said as she tripped over someone.

"That hurt..," said someone in a spaced out tone. A girl with short blond layered hair that just touch her shoulders, sit up from where she was sleeping. The blond girl wore a blank strapless tank top with big puffy black pants. She had beautiful blue eyes.

The young lady sat up quickly and started to bow in apologetic way. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see! Are you okay? You're not hurt right? Should I get help? I was taking this bare field as short cut," she said, not really sure what to say or do.

The blond girl stared at the young lady before she got up from the ground. "It's alright Bunny," said the blond as brush the dirt off. "And you ask a lot of questions."

"Bunny," question the young lady.

"Your hair style," said the blond but the young lady still seemed to be confused. "Your buns, they look like bunny's ears."

"What is 'bunny'," the young lady asked.

"Bunny is Usagi as Usagi is rabbit," said the blond.

"My name is Usagi," the young lady said in an exited voice. "But, I still don't understand by 'bunny though,"

"It's English for an animal. Bunny just another name for rabbit and rabbit means Usagi," explained the blond as she walked over undo Usagi 'bunny ears'. "You look prettier with your hair down."

Usagi blush at her comment as the blond look out to the distant. Then the blond pointed straight out.

"Take that way and when you get to the dirt road, turn right. It's not really hard to miss" she said.

"Huh," said Usagi with a confused look.

"You don't want to be late for school, do you," question the blond.

"School," Usagi question and then it hit her. "School! Thank you so must!" Usagi run off following the blond girl directions on how to get to her school.

"Come visited me after school, I'll be waiting," yelled the blond. "By the way you can call me Mai-chan, Bunny."

After Usagi was out of site from her view, Mai look down at the ground and frown. "Why won't you grow?! At this rate I'm going to lose the bet to **her**," she said gloomy.

* * *

_End of the day at School_

Usagi was putting her school shoes away when a girl with beautiful long teal hair tie back came up to her.

"You're Tuskino Usagi, right," she asked.  
Usagi nodded nervously because this was the first time one of her classmates talk to her today. No one said a word when was introduced.

"Would you like to walk home with me," she asked.

"Um, I was going to visited Mai-chan in the field," Usagi said.

"Mai-chan? At the field," question her classmate and started to laugh.

* * *

I told you it was short. Well a least I updated. I was going to updated in the begin in January but I got lazy. Then I was going to do after I done my exam but as you can see I didn't. Hopefully I will finish chapter 3 soon and started ch. 4. I really need to start writing again.


	3. We are NEOS!

Hi, I'm back! I had not internet conection or cabel for a while so I decied to write and typed up this chapter! This will make up for the last chapter.

Sometimes I don't know why I write out the chapter frist because the begin is really different what I had before. Please tell me if it confusion - this chapter might.... **R&R Please.**

**Discalimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon in any shape or form. I do Sapphire, Ruby, Crest and Mai.

**Thank you _Hound of Darkness _for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – We Are NEOS!

On the way to visited Mai, Usagi found out that the girl with the sea colour hair was name Sapphire (her classmate). Mai look up from working on the fields. She saw Usagi and Sapphire, then dread cross her face.

"What are you doing here," yelled Mai, pointing at Sapphire.

Sapphire started to laugh at Mai, which cause Mai to lose her cool, again.

"I can`t believe you are taking the bet seriously," Sapphire.

"What bet," ask Usagi.

"Answer my question, Sapphire," yelled Mai louder.

"Well 'your' so called friend over was walking home with me and -," Sapphire got cut off by Mai.

"You ask to walk home with her, didn't you," ask Mai boldly.

"How did you know," said Sapphire surprise.

"You are just predictable," said Mai.

"I'm not," said Sapphire pouting, showing her 14 year-old nature.

"You say that to whomever you want to be friends but Bunny here is the only person who ever actually walked home with you," said Mai.

"Usagi," said Usagi.

"Huh," said Mai.

"My name us Tuskino* Usagi," said Usagi.

(A/N: I think this right but I have no internet connection when I'm writing this. All I have are sheets with translation on them. So I spelled moon right which is Tuski and the name supposed to mean moon rabbit – the whole name.)

Mai was going to tell her name to Usagi but Sapphire interrupted her which caused them to get into a heat argument.

* * *

"I guess I should get going," comment Sapphire as she look down at her watch after fighting over an hour.

"Why," ask Usagi.

"I have to go play my dreadful violin lesson," moan Sapphire.

"Then skip," said Mai who doesn't really care one way or another.

"Can't, I skip too many times already," said Sapphire as she looks around the field. "Weird, not a lot people here."

"Your point," said Mai.

"No, never mind. Well Bye," said Sapphire has she walk away.

Usagi turn her attention to Mai. "What is this bet, Sapphire mention?"

"Um, to make these plants grow before I go back to school," said Mai.

"Where," ask Usagi.

"Here," said Mai nervously.

"Here. Right here, as in this field," ask Usagi.

"Hai," said Mai.

Usagi look down at the ground, then right back up at Mai. "Are you serious," yelled Mai which made her hair blow.

"Ya and if they don't grow I have to pay Sapphire back somehow." said Mai.

"Um, excuse me miss but can you help me," said someone has a hand place on Mai shoulder. Then Mai elbowed the guy in the stomach out of all habits.

"Sorry," said Mai laughing nervously and then look at the guy.

The guy had short green hair and wearing funny robes. He also wore orange gem earring and a pink gem ring.

"Are you okay," ask Usagi out of her kind nature as Mai glared at the guy.

"Hey, Sapphire brought up at good point," comment Mai to Usagi.

"Huh," said Usagi who is confused of what her point is.

"There are not a lot of people around here. Actually none at all really but for us, I wonder why," ask Mai as she the guy glared at each other.

The guy grabbed Mai's shoulders and then she fell to her knees.

"Mai," cried Usagi.

"You humans are so weak but create so much energy," said the mysterious guy.

"Is that what you did to her, stole her life energy," said Usagi angry.

"Clever girl you are. My name is Gai, nice to meet you miss," said Gai smirking.

Gai walk closer to Usagi and grabbed her arm.

"Is he trying to steal my life energy," thought Usagi because she is not getting tired. Then she noticed his earring and ring. "I wonder...," thought Usagi and then she fell behind Mai.

Gai started laughing. "That was too easy," he said. Then walk closer to Mai and lifted her chin. Mai smirked and grabbed for his earring and ring. "Hey," Gai yelled as Mai ripped them off. Both Mai and Usagi stand up.

"Too easy," Mai taunt.

Gai raised his hands and release two green energy spears at them. Mai took Usagi hands and turn her back, so she can protected her from the blast. Then they started to glow.

The smoked cleared from the blast. "Huh," they both said. Mai was wearing an orange sailor fuku with orange short boots. She wore orange earrings, a red bow in her hair and a golden bracelet with an orange gem. Usagi wore a pink sailor fuku with long pink boots. Her hair was up in normal style and accessorises (the ornaments in her hair and white feather clips – A/N: I think the best way to described them).

"Sailor soldier," they both said in union while pointing at each other. "What do mean sailor soldier," they both ask but this pointing at themselves.

"I see you are getting serious sailor soldiers," said Gai.

The so called 'sailor soldiers' are still fighting over the fact and didn't hear a single word that Gai said.

"Hey, aren't you listening to me," said Gai who is starting to get piss.

They are still fighting with each other.

"When your defence is weak, I, Gai, will defeat you," Gai bragged stupidly and started to laugh crazy.

"What the hell is he talking about," comment Mai who stop arguing after hearing Gai awful laughter.

"Is he really the enemy because he seems really stupid to me," comment Usagi.

"Mai-sama," someone called.

A furry white cat with crest moon on his forehead but a black light strike patch came running towards Mai and Usagi. (A/N: Where the crest is also where the patch is.)

"Huh, Crest," question Mai, who is surprise to see the cat.

"You know him," ask Usagi.

"Ya, he's my mom's cat friend, I think."

"You think."

"He started to talk to me one day and I never know who he was, so I..."

"You freaked out, didn't you?"

"Ya," said Mai embarrassed. "But he also wanted to come in with me when I wanted to take a bath."

While Mai was talked, Crest was remembering all the pain and suffering he went through then.

"Are you from the plant Myu," ask Usagi.

"That's not important right now," said Crest.

"Then what is," comment Mai.

"To fight him, Sailor Soldiers," said Crest.

Mai and Usagi look at each other.

"I don't think I deserved to be called a 'Sailor Solider'," comment Mai.

"I don't know about you Mai but my mom was a Sailor Solider once and so was I," said Usagi, trying to cheer Mai up.

"My mom was once. She used to tell me all her adventures."

"Then you can do it," said Crest in a worried tone because Gai might attack any minute.

"But still... there should be no reason for Sailor Soldiers now," said Usagi who is having a second thought.

"That's why my mom started a family," said Mai.

"I finally know what I'm going to do now," yelled Gai after thinking up an evil plan for the whole time that everyone was talking.

"You know you been pissing me off – even if I say that to basically everyone," comment Mai.

"Really," ask Usagi.

"She said that to me when she threw me out the window," comment Crest.

Mai face turned red. "That because I was taking a bath," she yelled at Crest.

Two energy balls come towards them but Mai and Usagi easily dogged it, just by stepping back a bit. Mai gave Gai a glare and then all of sudden golden shining butterflies appeared. The butterflies stated to surround Gai, blinding him.

"Them again," said Mai in a surprise tone.

"Hey, I can't see! This no fair," complained Gai.

"Oh common, you're a bad guy. You don't care about fairness," yelled Mai.

"Call out your weapon," yelled Crest to Usagi.

"Um, like how," question Usagi.

"Imagine it or something," yelled Crest.

Usagi shut her eyes and put her hand out. Then a wand appeared in her hands. The wand was shaped as a golden crest moon with a star on the end. The staff part of the wand was silver. Mai and Crest sweat drop.

"Eh, what is this supposed to be?! It looks like a children's toy," comment Usagi.

Gai started to laugh, again. "What are you girls going to do? Sing me lullaby," said Gai whom is still laughing.

"Dam it," said Mai because the butterflies disappeared.

Usagi raised up her wand. "Shooting Stars," she yelled. The star on her wand started to spin and glow pink. Then the star broke into different stars and then it started to hit Gai like shooting stars.

"Ah," Gai screamed. "Who exactly are you," Gai ask.

Usagi and Mai look at each other. Then Mai walk over to where Usagi is.

"Neos, Sailor Venus," said Mai.

"Neos, Sailor Moon," said Usagi.

"Together we are Neos," they both said as they posed.

"I should have guessed you were from solar system." Gai smirk and then he blew away as dust in the wind.

"We did it," said Neo Moon and Venus as they both detransform.

"Why is everything spinning," said Usagi before she fainted. Mai caught her but she had both of her hands holding her up on the back and her legs are apart to keep her balance.

"You must be strong will," comment Crest.

Mai's eye started to twitch. "Strong will," said Mai, annoyed. Then her foot slipped a bit. "You don't think I'm tried!"

* * *

In the distances, a boy with blond spiky hair walked towards them. He wore a boy school uniformed which is a white shirt and black pants but no jacket. Mai look up into his brown eyes.

"Ruby," she said surprise but also happy to see him.

"Mai," question Ruby, who is surprised to see Mai. "What's going on," he said when he examined the situation more closely.

"Ah, Ruby! Help me out here," said Mai. "I'll explain everything on the way back to my place."

Mai help put Usagi on Ruby's back.

"Mai," hissed Crest quietly.

"Don't worry Crest we can trust him," she said.

* * *

Well the next chapter Hana was suposed to appeared but she won't. The part before her main arrivel was longer than I respect it to be and I didn't want to make it confusion.

Expect the next chapter to be around June/July. I don't think it will be up in May. **R&R and thank you for reading this fanfiction.**


End file.
